Lima
by revabhipraya
Summary: Lima kisah sederhana di dalam kompleks Akademi Otonokizaka. Eight microfics untuk NozoEli, NicoMaki, UmiKoto, HonoRin, dan TsubaHana.


**Disclaimer:**

Love Live! School Idol Project © Kimino Sakurako

Lima © reynyah

.

 **Summary:**

Lima kisah sederhana di dalam kompleks Akademi Otonokizaka. Eight microfics untuk NozoEli, NicoMaki, UmiKoto, HonoRin, dan TsubaHana.

.

 **Warning:**

Genderbend, OOC, typo(s).

.

Halo! Rey datang dengan eight microfics untuk lima pairing dalam fanfiksi ini~ etto... karena Rey sebenernya anti slash, jadi beberapa karakter Rey ubah jadi cowok, seperti biasa xp

Pairing di sini ada NozoEli, NicoMaki, UmiKoto, HonoRin, dan TsubaHana (karena RinHana / HanaRin itu nggak ngepas...). Semua yang disebut pertama jadi cowo ;)

Judul gak nyambung? Maaf eap.

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

.

 **Lima**

by reycchi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Nozomio x Eli**

.

 _ **#angst**_

"Ternyata... kau memang tidak cocok bersanding denganku, Nozomio."

Eli menatap layar ponselnya sedih.

.

 _ **#AU**_

"Menjadi ketua dewan murid ternyata menyenangkan, ya, Elicchi."

"Menyenangkan? Katakan itu setelah menerima keluhan."

.

 _ **#crackfic**_

"Lebih asyik jadi perempuan kalau bertemu denganmu, Elicchi."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak akan marah kalau aku menyentuhmu."

"Hei!"

.

 _ **#crossover**_ (Harry Potter)

"Aku akan masuk kelas Profesor Trelawney."

"Untuk belajar ilmu ramal yang lain, ya, Nozomio?"

"Tidak, aku ingin mengeluarkan kartu death di depan wajahnya."

.

 _ **#first time**_

"Tinggal kita berdua di sekolah, Elicchi."

"Benarkah?"

Detik setelah Nozomio mendekatkan wajahnya, pipi Eli memerah.

.

 _ **#fluff**_

"Elicchi, kau ganti shampo, ya?"

"Hmm... ya, shampoku habis jadi aku minta punya Alisa."

"Cocok untukmu."

.

 _ **#humor**_

"Elicchi, ada kabar gawat. Menurut kartuku, kau akan ditembak hingga mati!"

"A-apa?"

"Ditembak mati oleh cintaku, Elicchi."

.

 _ **#hurt/comfort**_

"Elicchi, kalau kau memang sedih, lebih baik menangis saja."

Eli menggeleng, menolak usul Nozomio.

Dan gadis itu justru menyergap bahu Nozomio dengan lengannya.

.

.

.

 **Niko x Maki**

.

 _ **#angst**_

"Kenapa kau selalu memainkan musik sedih, Maki-chan?"

"Karena hatiku selalu sakit melihatmu mengobrol dengan Eli."

.

 _ **#AU**_

"Niko, kenapa nilaimu selalu di bawah standar, sih?"

"Berisik! Anak kelas tiga diam saja!" balas Niko sambil menatap nilai ujian pertama SMA-nya depresi.

.

 _ **#crackfic**_

"Kau lebih cocok jadi laki-laki, Maki-chan. Tetap seperti itu sana."

"Enak saja! Siapa yang tadi menyuruhku mencoba alat buatanmu hingga jiwa kita tertukar?"

.

 _ **#crossover**_ (Nagi no Asukara)

"Niko, kulitku mengelupas karena lama tidak menyentuh air garam."

"Ayo, kita ke pantai."

.

 _ **#first time**_

Ditemani permainan piano Maki, Niko menyentuh pipi Maki yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sekarang?"

.

 _ **#fluff**_

"Maki, tadi siang pacarmu menitipkan sesuatu."

"Apa itu, Ma?"

Sebuah buket berisi jumlah mawar yang sama dengan umurnya.

.

 _ **#humor**_

"M-M-Ma-Ma—ini memalukan, Niko!"

"Coba lagi, Maki!"

"M-Maki-Maki Maa!"

.

 _ **#hurt/comfort**_

"Bagaimana kau bisa jadi penyanyi kalau partitur saja membuatmu gelagapan?"

"Maki-chan, aku tidak butuh sampah itu."

"S-sampah?"

"Lagipula, ada kamu, kan?"

.

.

.

 **Umi x Kotori**

.

 _ **#angst**_

"Kotori, maaf..."

"Lupakan saja, Umi-kun. Toh, hubungan kita sudah berakhir."

.

 _ **#AU**_

Kotori, seorang pecinta kedamaian, tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk menjadi anggota klub memanah.

"Karena aku ingin bersama Umi-kun..."

.

 _ **#crackfic**_

Kotori menangkap tatapan yang lain pada mata Umi.

"Umi-kun, kau menyukai Honoko, ya?"

.

 _ **#crossover**_ (Hunger Games)

"A-aku takut, Umi-kun..."

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu mengajukan diri jadi _tribute_?"

.

 _ **#first**_ _ **time**_

"U-Umi-kun... wajahmu terlalu dekat..."

"Bukannya kau yang minta?"

.

 _ **#fluff**_

"Aku mau latihan tari dulu. Umi-kun mau pergi ke klub memanah, kan?"

"Tidak."

"Loh? Kenapa?"

"Aku mau melihatmu menari saja."

.

 _ **#humor**_

"Kotori, tebak. Siapa yang memiliki tiga kaki?"

"Eh? Memangnya ada manusia berkaki tiga?"

"Ada. Orang tua dengan tongkat."

"... tidak lucu, Umi-kun."

.

 _ **#hurt/comfort**_

"Langsung pulang, ya, Umi-kun?"

"Mungkin—"

"Hmm... kalau begitu sampai jumpa!"

"—aku akan pulang nanti."

.

.

.

 **Honoko x Rin**

.

 _ **#angst**_

"Senang berkenalan dengan Senpai, nya!"

"Apa-apaan itu? Kau ingin bertingkah manis di depanku?"

.

 _ **#AU**_

"Honoko-senpai, apa aku boleh masuk μ's?"

"Jangan, kamu bukan laki-laki."

.

 _ **#crackfic**_

"Rin, aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu."

Rin melongo.

"Aku... sudah lebih dulu menyukai Umi."

.

 _ **#crossover**_ (The Aristocats)

"Rin, coba ucapkan 'nya' lagi."

"Memangnya kenapa, nya?"

Dan puluhan ekor kucing menbuntuti Rin dari belakang.

.

 _ **#first time**_

Di belakang sekolah, pada jam istirahat. Honoko menarik Rin, dan—

"Maafkan aku, apa kau mau jadi pacarku?"

"Y-ya..."

.

 _ **#fluff**_

"Rin, besok kita pergi."

"Kemana, Senpai?"

"Konser musik yang ingin kau tonton."

.

 _ **#humor**_

"Honoko-senpai pantas mengenakan itu!"

"Kau pikir aku ini kucing, Rin?"

.

 _ **#hurt/comfort**_

"Rin saaaangat sayang Honoko-senpai!"

"Sayangnya aku tidak."

Rin terdiam.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

 **Tsubasa x Hanayo**

.

 _ **#angst**_

"Aku ingin... tanda tanganmu!"

Dengan kasar, Tsubasa menepis tangan Hanayo dari hadapannya.

Hanayo terjerembap ke trotoar dengan kacamata terbelah.

.

 _ **#AU**_

"Aku ingin... jadi pacarmu!"

Dengan kasar, Hanayo menepis tangan Tsubasa dari hadapannya.

"Jangan harap kau bisa berpacaran dengan ketua A-RISE."

.

 _ **#crackfic**_

"Koizumi, apa yang kau pikirkan soal Honoko?"

"Eh? Dia... kakak kelas yang baik."

"Dan tampan, ya?"

.

 _ **#crossover**_ (Captain Tsubasa)

"Senpai, sejak kapan jadi pemain sepak bola?"

"Kaus ini? Ah, tidak, mereka butuh pemain pengganti sebab Tsubasa sedang sakit."

.

 _ **#first time**_

"Hanayo."

"Eh? Kenapa memanggilku dengan nama depan, Senpai?"

—wajah Hanayo seketika panas.

.

 _ **#fluff**_

"Kau kemanakan kacamatamu, Hanayo?"

"A-aku ganti dengan lensa kontak."

"Cantik."

.

 _ **#humor**_

"TAIHEN DESU—GAWAT!"

"K-kenapa Senpai jadi mengikuti gaya bicaraku?"

.

 _ **#hurt/comfort**_

"Senpai, aku tahu kau akan melanjutkan studi ke Amerika, tapi aku tidak mau ditinggal—"

"Siapa yang bilang soal meninggalkanmu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

Kadang Rey pingin di-so sweet-in gitu juga :(( /salahfokus/

Oke, emang rada rada nih, plot-nya xD Rey minta maaf kalo gak sesuai harapan kalian, ya, minna~ review ditunggu :3


End file.
